


Wanna Start Dating Now?

by ListlessDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling as friends, M/M, from flirting friends to dating with homo, i still dont know how to tag, it became an engangement ring, no beta we die like daichi, rings as gag gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListlessDevil/pseuds/ListlessDevil
Summary: "Umm, congratulations?" The girl said, unsure."Okay? For what?" Hanamaki asked and Matsukawa just muttered "again?"."For your engagement?" She answered, still unsure, pointing to their hands.The two then shared a confused look."Issei, we were engaged? Why didn't you tell me? I would have said yes with homo.""We were? I mean babe, of course we were!"
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Wanna Start Dating Now?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BELOVED MEME QUEEN MAKKI!!!! I fell asleep while I was writing this and thank gods it didn't get deleted.

It was 23:53 and Hanamaki and Matsukawa were still binge watching the entire Twilight movie series. After a long yawn, Matsukawa stole the iced coffee that Hanamaki was drinking, biting the straw when he tried to contain another yawn.

"Issei, it would be better if we became vampires like them. Sleep won't be necessary at all." Hanamaki said as he leaned closer to Matsukawa, trying to stop him from hogging the blanket that they were sharing. 

"Hiro, you're such a genius. That way, our love would be eternal." Matsukawa snorted, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist after he finished the drink that wasn't his.

"I know babe. Then I can stare at your handsome face forever without watching it get wrinkled." Hanamaki snickered and Matsukawa didn't hesitate to pinch his hip.

"Speaking of wrinkles babe, you're one year closer to death. Happy Birthday." Matsukawa greeted as he pointed to the digital clock on their bed table.

00:00

Hanamaki just grinned when he saw the time and relaxed further into his friend's warm embrace when Matsukawa placed a kiss on his cheek.

"If you're giving me a peck on the cheek as my gift, then I'd request a french one to properly call it as a gift."

Matsukawa just showered his face with pecks for a while before they continued to watch the movie in peace. When the credits started to roll, Hanamaki started to relax when Matsukawa ran his fingers through his hair. After he clicked on the next movie, the background music began to play and Matsukawa's fingers froze, stopping whatever he was doing to Hanamaki's hair.

"Babe? You okay or something?" Hanamaki asked, pausing the movie as he looked up to see the black-haired's face.

"Fuck babe. I bought you a present and I forgot." Matsukawa cursed as he stood up and walked over to his closet, opening it before grabbing a package.

He tossed the package on the bed that the both of them were sharing, causing Hanamaki to sit up, curious about the content. As Matsukawa sat back down, he gave Hanamaki a slight smirk before ripping the plastic open and tossed a small red velvet box to the pink-haired.

Hanamaki caught it with ease, raising an eyebrow to his friend as he dramatically opened the box.

He took a minute to study the content before grinning widely and made kissy faces to Matsukawa.

"Aww babe. You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to babe."

"But what am I supposed to do with two rings?"

Matsukawa stopped his teasing smile, taken aback by what Hanamaki had said.

"Two?"

Hanamaki rolled his eyes and faced the box to Matsukawa's direction. Glinting under the faint light from the laptop were two silver rings with a black line running in between each of them, a black gem shaped as chess pieces at the center. Matsukawa looked up from the rings, only to find Hanamaki staring back at him, equally confused. They both just shrugged and Matsukawa took out the ring with the queen chess piece before sliding it on Hanamaki's left fourth finger.

"I'm blushing babe but if that shit's too big, I'm divorcing you."

Matsukawa just smirked because that's what exactly what he was aiming for and Hanamaki knows it. When the ring snugly fits his finger, the two of them gave each other a dumbfounded stare. 

"What."

As Matsukawa continues to be confused because the ring size that he ordered was meant to fit his middle finger, Hanamaki took out the other ring with a king chess piece and roughly shoved it on Matsukawa's ring finger. 

The pair had now matching thin silver bands and Hanamaki displayed his ring to Matsukawa, who just kisses his hand before standing up to throw the trash.

When they both went back to cuddling and watching, Hanamaki took out his ring and tried it on his right finger, positioning his hand into a writing motion before transferring it back to his left.

"Can't write?" Matsukawa asked as he held Hanamaki's left hand, their rings next to each other.

"Mmn, why did you order this anyway?" Hanamaki questioned as he admired the shine on the gems, the both of them now ignoring the movie.

"It was supposed to be a gag gift and I customized an order. The gem was supposed to be a middle finger and it was supposed to fit your middle finger. So I sent the design to my cousin. I don't know what happened after that. Wanna call him?"

"At 2:15 am? Hell yeah."

Matsukawa then called his cousin who answered right away.

"So... I'll suppose that you're not happy? I'll redo it sorry. It's not my fault. Wait it is." 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered, an idea forming into their heads.

"Just- just what did you do? That was a bit expensive, you know?" Matsukawa tried to steady his voice, the way he spoke monotonously gave Hanamaki the chills.

"You see, my lil sis who was practicing saw the order. She thought that your 'fuck you' was a badly drawn rook. I don't know how but yes, her innocence was something that I had to keep or else mom would kill me. So she asked who customized the ring with a rook as a gem so I told her that it was gonna be your gift for your friend. And she became excited and decided that she'll take the order. I couldn't say no because she'll cry for sure so I let her be. But then, when I checked, she was already making two rings. She made the order have a smaller band because 'your girlfriend may not be happy because of the size' but she still had to stick by the order's size she thankfully didn't make that big of a change. And she made it so that you had matching rings so she made the rook into a king and queen and used my middle finger as reference for yours."

Hanamaki raised his eyebrow at Matsukawa who just listened to his cousin's rambling. It was obvious that they planned to ask for a refund but hearing that it was his younger cousin, they decided against it.

"Nah. It was fine. Tell her thank you for me."

And with that, he ended the call. 

They spent another hour finishing the movie before deciding to go to sleep, taking their rings off and placing them next to each other on the table. 

When they woke up, it was ten in the morning. Matsukawa groaned and pulled Hanamaki closer to his chest when the pink-haired reached for his phone to answer the call that served as their alarm. 

"Hello."

"Makki! Happy Birthday!!! Did you just wake up?" Oikawa greeted enthusiastically, erasing the sleepiness that the two had. 

"Yeah, no shit. Thanks." Matsukawa grumbled, nuzzling his face on Hanamaki's neck.

"Mattsun? Eww wait. Don't tell me you guys just woke up after a birthday fuck." Oikawa cringed, trying to erase the mental image.

"I won't touch my bro. Except if it's no homo." Mattsun huffed, still irritated at his ex-captain's disturbance. 

"Urghhh! Just get together already!" Oikawa muttered and Hanamaki can see his eye-roll from here.

"Sure, when we get married. Issei, wanna go to McDonald's for brunch?"

"You guys- You know what? Fine. Happy birthday again Makki. Bye. Can't believe you guys are my friends." Oikawa said, ending the call.

Matsukawa just snickered and stood up to shower. Hanamaki whistled at him when he started to undress, leaving only his boxers on.

"Wanna go in with me?" Matsukawa teased, wriggling his eyebrows.

"If we're gonna fuck, nice. If we'll just shower, still nice."

"We can do both."

"Well, I'll take that as a maybe so I'll just take one after you." Hanamaki said and shooed Matsukawa to the bathroom and decided to mute his phone which was blowing up with birthday messages. 

When Matsukawa came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist, Hanamaki gestured him to come close only to stand up on the bed and bite his neck hard, making Matsukawa growl and push him down, taking his revenge and bit down hard on Hanamaki's neck.

"Oww. Oww hey stop that. I'm sorry AHAHAHHA fuck that hurts." Hanamaki complained and Matsukawa stood up and gave him a smirk, making Hanamaki roll his eyes and take his turn in the shower.

When Hanamaki finished, he let out a whistle when he saw Matsukawa wearing a grey muscle shirt tucked in his brown pants. He also wore a grey shirt but loose, with only the front tucked in his black pants. He saw his phone lighting up and on the screen were a bunch of message notifications, reminding him that he still needs to answer them. 

He first saw his parents' messages, telling him a happy birthday and then yelling at him for not answering his calls. He then noticed the ring on the table and wore it, tossing the other to Matsukawa. 

_To: Mom  
Thanks. I'm going out to eat breakfast with Issei._

_From: Mom  
Send pic or I won't believe you._

Hanamaki rubbed his neck and called Matsukawa.

"Babe, mom wants a pic."

Matsukawa just nodded and wrapped his arms around Hanamaki's waist, the pink-haired's left hand on top of his.

Everytime both of their parents' ask a pic of them before leaving, they always do this because it somehow makes their parents happy. Why? They also don't know.

Facing the mirror, Hanamaki took a pic and sent it to his mom who just sent him a keyboard smash.

_From: Mom  
Shdhsbiabaisnisjsksjks_

_To: Mom  
??? Are you okay?? That keyboard smash was so ugly._

_From: Mom  
You don't even know why??? Take a pic again and send that to your group chat._

Hanamaki and Matsukawa just shared a confused look and just positioned again before taking the picture, with the same pose.

He got the same keyboard smash from Yahaba and Oikawa. He swears his friends are so dramatic so he ignored their question marks and they both left for McDonald's.

When they were in front of the cashier, Hanamaki tried to answer as many birthday greetings as possible, even the ones from Karasuno were greeting him. 

"Hiro, do you want fried chicken with pancakes or burgers with two large fries?" Matsukawa asked, tapping on Hanamaki's right shoulder.

"I'll have all of them except for the pancakes. Issei, tell them to give me a mixed sprite and coke." 

"Okay. Babe, should we get an extra large cup?"

Hanamaki didn't answer immediately, his fingers still typing on his phone.

"Babe?"

"Wait." Hanamaki said, his left hand tugging on Matsukawa's shirt as he tried to think about if he should block his annoying perverted second-cousin.

"He'll take the extra large." Matsukawa decided, paying the cashier after.

"Thank you, sir. Just wait for a bit. And congratulations."

"Okay? What for?"

The cashier just smiled and gave him their food. He took it and Hanamaki grabbed the other tray.

They sat down on a table for two right next to the window. When they started to eat, Oikawa suddenly called their group chat. Matsukawa answered it and leaned his phone against the window. 

"Makki! Mattsun! Eww they weren't joking when they said that they'll eat at McDonald's." Oikawa grimaced, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Shut up, Tooru. Makki, happy birthday." Iwaizumi said, waving a bit.

"Thanks." Hanamaki said while munching on his chicken, the crisps and oil staining his face. 

Matsukawa grabbed a tissue, wiping Hanamaki's face before he went back to eating his fries.

"You guys are so sweet wtf that is so unfair. Iwa-chan, you better give me a ring when I go back." Oikawa huffed, receiving an endless round of cursing from Iwaizumi.

After the call ended, they both decided to buy groceries since their chances of survival with the fridge empty was pretty low. When they entered, they decided to split up to grocery hunt.

He grabbed some milk but the black coffee was on sale so he decided to grab some too. When he was walking back to the vegetable section, he saw a girl trying to reach for something in the top shelf. Deciding to mind his own business, he continued walking until he felt a tug on his shirt.

"E-excuse me. Can you please get that for me?" The girl said, her face flushed red and she looked like she wanted to pass out on the spot.

He just gave the girl a smile and shook his head.

"I'll just place this on my cart for a bit then I can get that for you, okay?" Hanamaki said and the girl just nodded and followed him, stealing some occasional glances before blushing and looking away.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Hanamaki asked, raising his eyebrow.

"N-no. It's just that... There's a bite mark on your neck so..."

_Oh._

"That's it?"

"Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay. Wanna see who gave it to me?"

The girl looked up and grew all shades of red and Hanamaki just smirked and continued to walk, nearing the vegetable section. 

When he saw his friend comparing two carrots, he rushed towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek before carefully (note: carelessly) dropping the cartons on the cart.

"Hiro, why did you bring coffee? And shit, this is the good stuff." Matsukawa pinched his cheeks until he noticed the girl trailing behind Hanamaki.

"And this is?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna help her reach some stuff."

"And she's red why?"

"Your fucking bite mark. Mine didn't even last long."

Matsukawa then lightly brushed over the bite mark that was standing out on Hanamaki's pale skin. They both heard a sharp gasp that soon turned into a squeel. Seeing both guys turning to look at her at the same time, she hurriedly covered her mouth before shaking her head.

"Umm, congratulations?" The girl said, unsure.

"Okay? For what?" Hanamaki asked and Matsukawa just muttered "again?". 

"For your engagement?" She answered, still unsure, pointing to their hands.

The two then shared a confused look.

"Issei, we were engaged? Why didn't you tell me? I would have said yes with homo." Hanamaki jokingly asked.

"We were? I mean babe, of course we were!" Mattsun went along and they continued to act lovey-dovey as they both accompanied the girl back to her cart.

Still flushing red, the girl pointed to a limited edition oatmeal on the top of the shelf and Hanamaki decide to also get some for them. The girl thanked them and they both finished their grocery hunting, paying for their food.

After buying, they spent their afternoon just sleeping, with the occasional snacks between naps. When they woke up at 19:06, they finally decided to eat dinner, ordering pizza and chicken for delivery. When the doorbell rang, Matsukawa opened it and came in with a thin box on top of a big box, a bucket being held tightly in between boxes.

Hanamaki brought out their sodas and was about to ask Matsukawa what the big box was for when he saw a cake with candles on top, sitting at the center of their table. On the side was the huge pizza and the bucket of fried chicken. 

"Oi oi. You're gonna make me cry." Hanamaki joked and Matsukawa just gave him a hug before they started dinner. With too much food, too much for even Hanamaki and Matsuka, one-fourth of the cake was left. They finished their dinner while watching Legally Blonde, finishing the second movie near 11 pm.

As they ate their left over cake on bed, Matsukawa hears Hanamaki sigh and he just puts their cake down so that he can hug him.

"What's wrong?" Matsukawa asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit overwhelmed for my birthday." 

"Overwhelmed? We literally did nothing to celebrate except eat cake."

"Yeah, but that was still overwhelming. I'm a simple guy, okay? Just remembering that I shared my birthday with you, my brunch with you, my shopping with you, and my movie marathons with you. It all made me happy." Hanamaki whispered and Matsukawa couldn't help but be weak.

"Well yeah? Then let's keep on doing that forever." Matsukawa said, cupping Hanamaki's cheeks and giving his forehead a kiss.

"But you know what's my favorite part?"

"What?"

"That we were engaged."

Matsukawa just laughed and started to announce to their group chat.

_Matssun: guys, guess what?  
Oikawa: what?  
Iwaizumi: ^  
Kunimi: ^^  
Kindaichi:^^^  
Kyoutani: i dont care  
Yahaba: yes you do  
Makki: we have an announcement to make  
Oikawa: how dramatic  
Oikawa: tell us already  
Kunimi: ^  
Mattsun: me and my baby hiro are enganged!  
Oikawa: 😮  
Kindaichi: 😮  
Iwaizumi: congrats  
Kunimi: yeah, congrats senpais  
Yahaba: that's what i thought after seeing their rings!_

Matsukawa and Hanamaki just giggled at their responses until Hanamaki stopped.

"Issei, I think that we were forgetting something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Like a detail or something."

Right when they were trying to remember that detail, their notifications went off and they checked what was happening.

_Watari: wait guys  
Oikawa: he has risen  
Yahaba: ???  
Watari: @memeking @memequeen  
Mattsun: and we're alive  
Makki: yesss????  
Watari: when did you guys start dating?  
Kyoutani: same question lol  
Makki: ...  
Mattsun: ...  
Oikawa: they did say that they'll get together when they'll get married so...  
Iwaizumi: yeah probs  
Kunimi: ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ _

Hanamaki dropped his phone and stared at Matsukawa who just shared the same look.

"Fuck, that was what we forgot about."

"Is that something that you normally forget?"

"Don't ask me. You're the one who gave me the ring."

"I- true. Let me call my mom first."

Hanamaki just snickered as Matsukawa dialled his mother.

" _Issei what in the actual heck it's almost twelve!_ "

"Oh yeah mom, I was just gonna tell you-"

" _If it's about you and Takahiro getting engaged then congratulations, I heard it from his mom but we're not talking about this at 12 in the morning. Takahiro, happy birthday by the way cause I know you're listening and good night. Sleep, Issei. You hear me? I need sleep._ "

And with conversation barely lasting a minute, the call was done and Matsukawa shared a knowing grin with Hanamaki.

"Wanna start dating now?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
